herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aquila Yuna
Aquila Yuna ('' 鷲座（アクィラ）のユナ, ''Akuira no Yuna, Aquila Юна) is the female Saint of the Aquila constellation, who can use the element of Wind. Departing from Kurumada's manga, the Aquila Saint is ranked as a Bronze Saint in Omega. Personality Very independent, but also very loving, charismatic and funny. She does not care about the traditions of female saints, so she refuses to wear a mask. She is very smart and her acute stargazing allows her to see the unknown mysteries of cosmo. She has a tendency to fight with Kouga and even defeated him the first time they met. When she meets Aria, she is initially unfriendly to her, but then comes to understand and know her more deeply by heart, and as a result, they become friends. Through this, she developes a protective instinct towards Aria, thinking of her as a dear friend and sister. She was like a elder sister, precisely because of she is the most mature and responsible of the main group, like the another woman saints (according Kouga, she is the saint with biggest belief). But, she always hated to use a mask, unlike the mature ancient woman saints. Plot (Mars-Hen) Childhood and training After a local war in a snow-covered country, Yuna was left an orphan, living alone in a village and having to steal food to survive. One day during a theft from a bakery, she meets Peacock Pavlin, who protects her from the baker chasing her. Pavlin informally adopts Yuna and trains her to be a Saint of Athena. During her training, Pavlin discovers that Yuna has the ability to read the stars. After completing her training, Pavlin hands her a mask and sends her to Paalestra. There, she vows to become a powerful warrior, though deep down she expresses heavy relunactance to give up her identity to the mask. End the use of masks Yuna confronts Pegasus Kōga at the gates of the Palaestra, under the orders of Geki, to test his abilities as a saint and decide wether or not he is worthy of attending the school. After a brief fight, she confirms the suspicions of her instructor and Kouga is admitted into Palaestra. There, Yuna is questioned by Dorado Spear about the capabilities of the Pegasus Saint, while at the same time taunting her about her mask. An intervention by Geki prevents this from turning into an all-out brawl. When she reveals her ability to read the stars for Kouga, he asks her to try to find out if Athena was in danger. After confirming his suspicions, Yuna also informs him about the law of the mask, that female saints must hide their face and sacrifice their feminine identity. While Kouga questions why she wears the mask despite her feelings, Spear returns to once again pressure Yuna into a battle. Geki observes the scene and allows Yuna to face Spear in combat, advising her to give it her all. Kouga becmoes distressed when Spear begins to gain the upper hand and tries to encourage her. Yuna remembers the promise she made to Pavlin to become a strong saint and realizes that to win, she should not blindly follow the laws that are said, but first follow the laws of her heart. With this, she is able to defeat Spear, discarding her mask in the process. Despite Spear seeing her face, Yuna confidently declares she has no intent to either love or kill him. Saints Fight During the challenge of Cosmo Delta, Yuna and Dragon Ryūhōu act together and manage to complete their goal, which was to reach the top of the mountain before sunrise. Both are classified as participants in the Battle of the Saints along with fourteen other students. After winning the initial battle and standing among the eight finalists, Yuna gets approval to the semifinals by defeating Delphinus Güney in his second fight in the competition. His third battle is against Ryuho, but the competition is interrupted due to interference from Capricorn Ionia, who destroys the barrier that protected Palaestra, allowing the minions of Mars begin to attack the school and effectively ending the tournament. Yuna, Souma and Ryuhou begin to fight the Martian invaders, but realizing the battle is pointless, the three decide to go looking for Kouga. They eventually manage to locate the Pegasus saint, along with the missing Wolf Haruto. The ground is confronted by a huge army of Martians, but manage to escape thanks to help from Geki. They manage to escape the beseiged Palaestra, guided by light generated by Kouga. The Saint watch helplessly from afar as the school is destroyed. Invasion of Babel Tower Yuna and the other Bronze Saints bravely invade Mars' Babel Tower, and succeed in rescuing the girl he claims to be Athena. She reveals to Kouga her name is Aria. Sensing a threat approaching, Kouga dispatches Yuna along with Aria to avoid being recaptured, and together, the young Saints try desperately to buy time for their escape by facing the seemingly invincible Leo Mycenae. In their darkest hour, a memory of Seiya deep in Kouga's heart brings them hope. Protect Aria Yuna arrives with Aria to a small town. Eventually tracked down by the Silver Saint Hound Miguel, the two manage to escape to a nearby church. Aria is left hidden and Yuna goes to fight. Right when Sonia is about to kill Yuna, anothr martian arrives asking Sonia to go back to Babel for a meeting of Mars with all the Saints. As Sonia departs, Crow Johann is left to battle Yuna until Kouga intervenes, managing to land a fatal blow on Johann. Back in Babel: Yuna, Souma, Kouga, Ryuhou and Haruto are blamed for the destruction of the Sanctuary and are labled as traitors, like the bronze saints before them. Seiya's Message Kouga and his friends continue their trek escorting Aria, until they come to a enormous whirlwind blocking their way. Meanwhile, Mars reveals his plans for his Tower and what he deems the new Twelve Zodiac Temples, to his daughter and son, Sonia and Eden. The young Saints decide to brave the whirlwind, managing to find a way inside it with the help of Yuna's command over wind. The traitorous Musca Fly tries to steal Kouga and Yuna's Cloths, only to be defeated in a fierce battle. Weary and alone, the young Saints find a new light of hope in the Pegasus constellation, which reveals a message from the legendary Seiya: "To you, I entrust Athena!" Wind Ruins Finding themselves in her former hometown, Yuna begins to reminisce about her days training to become a Saint apprentice under Pavlin. Sensing her mentor is near, Yuna rushes to her encounter, only to realize Pavlin's allegiance is to Mars. The two engage in a fierce duel, only for Yuna to realize it was Pavlin testing her. Pavlin reveals she is truly loyal to Saori Kido, and informs Yuna she is still alive and being held hostage by Mars. As Yuna prepares to rejoin her fellow Bronze Saints, both female Saints are surrounded by traitorous Silver Saints. Pavlin stays behind to cover Yuna's escape, seemingly losing her life. Earth Ruins Kouga and outhers are walking through the woods, seeking the Earth Cosmo Core. Haruto appears, informing them that there is a town in front of them and a visitor behind them before he disappears once more, despite them asking him to stay. The "visitor" turns out to be Ichi, the older Saint from Palestra that was never able to use his powers correctly. Initially appearing as an ally, Ichi later reveals to have sworn allegience to Mars in return for being promoted to a silver saint, becoming Hydrus Ichi. Poisoning Yuna and Souma, the traitorous silver saint is defeated by Kouga, leaving him broken and humiliated. Raki and Cloth repairer On their way to the Fire ruins, Kouga and his friends had to go by ship. On the way they are ambushed by Ant Radzinsky and his Squadron Stalker. Seeing no other alternative, Kouga flees with his friends, but Yuna accidently leaves their wallet behind as the group is rescued by Haruto. Realizing they have no money, a man named Paul decides to use them on a pension and be able to work well if a boat to go to wherever they want. Kouga and his friends accepted but not expected to be as hard working as they are accustomed to fighting. Yuna is assignd to laundry cleaning, deciding to use her mastery over wind to speed up the process, though this winds up destroying he laundry instead. When all hope seems lost, Rajinsuki sees the saints and begins an intense struggle Martians and Knights in front of the pension. Defeating Rajinsuki, the residents of the pension interpret the battle as a stageshow. Pleased with their "performance," Paul gives the saints a ride across the sea. After the trip, Kouga, Souma and Yuna together with Aria are going through mountainous locations and see a girl walking around. Kouga thinks the girl is lost and tries to help her but is surprised because she thinks he is a "villain" attack him using stones moved by telekinesis. The girl is presented as Raki, disciple of the current cloth repairer Kiki, whose mission is to bring the stardust to her master. Arriving in a cave with a huge deposit of stardust, but the group is Cerberus Dore, a silver saint ordered by Sonia to capture the cloth repairer. Dorie then uses his technique of division to split into three warriors. After defeating the bronze saints, Dorie resolves to torture Raki to force her to tell him the wherabouts of her master, with only Aria left to protect her. Kouga rises again to fight and manages to defeat the Cerberus Saint. Afterwards the group bids farewell to Raki as her master observes them. Fire Ruins Yuna and the others reach the Fire Ruins where Souma once again comes across the murderer of his father, Hornet Sonia. Souma engages her in a giant battle with her but his anger continues to lose his own focus and is unable to hit her. The battle proves fruitless until Kouga manages to convince him to control his emotions. This allows Souma to finally injue Sonia, forcing her to escape. After stopping the ruins, Souma realizes that he cannot stay with the team until he has settled things with Sonia and departs on his own. Water Ruins Kouga, Yuna and Aria arrive at Old Five Peaks where they feel a warm and powerful cosmo. Haruto appears saying the cosmo belongs to the former Dragon Saint Shiryu, Ryuhou's father. Shortly afterward, the teens suffer the assault of the ferocious Perseus Mirfak, who turns them to stone, with the exception of Ryuhou, who barely manages to defeat Mirfak, repeating the miraculous feat his father performed years ago against Perseus Algol. Continuing their journey, the Saints tresspass the Lushan waterfall with the help of the Libra Gold Cloth, only to be greeted by the challenge of a mysterious young man named Genbu, who takes the Libra Gold Cloth as his rightful heirloom, as he reveals himself to be the Libra Gold Saint. Rescue Aria Eden reappears and manages to retake Aria, leaving Yuna and Kouga alone on their journey, demoralized by their failure to protect their friend. Along the way, Yuna and Kouga separate, meanwhile Eden and Aria reminisce about the happy days they shared during their childhood. Kouga later meets a young man who first mocks his weakness, luring the teen Saint into a fight. Kouga later realizes the man to be the owner of an immense Cosmo, and turns out to be Hyōga (Omega), one of the legendary Saints who protected Earth from great menaces many years ago. Hyōga manages to teach Kouga that to reach the true potential of his Cosmo, he must first believe in himself. After learning Hyōga's lesson, Kouga rejoins Yuna and both resume their way with renewed resolve. Thunder Ruins Knowing of Aria's whereabouts, Kouga's team sets off to invade the final ruins, followed by Kouga's master, Ophiuchus Shaina. The group runs right through to the entrance of the Thunder Ruins, but several silver saints obstruct their progress, forcing Ryuhou, Haruto, Souma and Yuna to stay behind while Kouga and Shaina take on the core themselves. As Aria and Shaina manage to halt the flow of the Thunder ruins, Eden appears and once more engages Kouga in battle. Charging at each other with killing intent, Aria runs towards them to stop them, but, unexpectedly, the three energies combine into a wicked force, opening up a Dark void that swallows everyone but Shaina, who manages to escape. Unknown Territory Yuna, Haruto, and Ryuhou all awaken in a large, dark area. They look around, and eventually find an exit, a large door labelled "Regret and Atonement". They are unsure of what lies beyond the door, but it is the only exit they have, so they go to push it open, only to be sucked into an illusion where they are confronted with their regrets. Yuna, by a childhood friend, Riene, in her old village before the war destroyed it. Yuna is haunted by her past, having left her home village shortly before it was raided and everyone was killed. At first overcome with grief, Yuna eventually accepts the fact her past cannot be changed, and resolves to dedicate herself to ensurnig she can protet her future. Darkness Ruins As the bronze saints regroup, they stand once more to aid Aria, who backs them in battle with her light this time. As Mars defeats them one by one Kouga breaks through, landing a hard blow on Mars. Infuriated, Mars turns his attention to Aria, realizing the child he raised has turned against him and striking her down before stealing her cosmo. Yuna and the others are overcome with grief as Aria lays dying, before she uses the last of her power to eject them from the crumbling Darkness ruins. Aries House After briefly mourning the death of Aria, Yuna and the other the Bronze Saints prepare to enter the Twelve Zodiac Temples. They are greeted by Aries Kiki, who explains the situation and how they are to proceed. Taking him for an enemy, Kouga attacks Kiki, who responds by restoring the Pegasus Cloth and also revealing to them the crucial secret of the Seventh Sense. Taurus House With thir cloths repaired and upgraded, Yuna and the other saints arrive at the Taurus Temple to discover Kouga battling Taurus Harbinger. Yuna and Souma try to fight Harbinger together, but the Gold Saint easily brushes off their atacks. Harbinger list all the bones he will be targeting in the Bronze Saints' body and proceeded to make true of his words, easily overpowering his opponents and breaking Yuna's collarbone in the pocess. When the Bronze Saints refuse to let their broken bones stop them from fighting, an impressed Harbinger deems Kouga as someone worthy of crushing. The two traded blows for a short while which culminated in an explosive clash between the Greatest Horn and the Pegasus RyuSeiKen. When the dust settled, Kouga realized at the other Bronze Saints had disappeared. He tells Kouga that the rewarded the other Bronze Saints for their bravery in the fight against him by sending them "flying" with the Greatest Horn. Cancer House Aquila Yuna arrives at the Cancer Temple, greeted by the deathly atmosphere of the gates of Praesepe. The guardian of the Temple, Cancer Schiller, engages her in battle, reminiscing about his past and motives for his allegiance to Mars. Aiming for Yuna's defeat, Schiller tries to break her morale by toying with her psyche, having Yuna fight her deceased friends Arné and Komachi. To avoid fighting her friends, Yuna tries to attack Schiller directly. However, she is hit by Schiller's ultimate move, Sekishiki Meikai Ha, which sends Yuna to a dark and barren land. Thanks to Schiller's Praesepe Underworld Waves, Yuna leaves the earthly plane and finds herself in the deathly Hill to the Land of Spirits. Terrified by the sight of the souls of the deceased and visions of her sordid past, Yuna cowers until the arrival of Pegasus Kouga, who suffers her same fate, and losing his temper due to Schiller's mockery of Aria's death, Kouga is consumed by the darkness cosmo inside him. Managing to calm down Kouga, Yuna engages the Cancer Gold Saint in battle once again, and drawing from her bonds to Aria and her comrades, she finally finds the strength to miraculously awake to the Seventh Sense. Virgo House Upon arriving at the next temple, Haruto and Souma are confronted by Virgo Fudo, a gold saint whose cosmo surpasses that of all the Gold Saints in the earlier temples. Yuna, Kouga, and Ryuhou join the battle in time to save their friends from a crushing defeat. But even the combined powers of the five Bronze Saints is no match for Fudo. When all hope seems lost, Eden arrive at the last minute and protects them from one of Fudo's technique. Road To Libra House Freed from the Virgo Temple, the other Bronze Saints atempted to proceed to the Libra Temple. Unfortunately, they are confronted by Tokisada, the newly appointed Aquarius Saint and the man who killed Haruto's brother. His apparent ability to control time makes him a powerful adversary and Kouga is defeated with little effort. After the timely arrival of Libra Genbu, who reveals his true allegience to Athena, Yuna stands on the sidelines as the two gold saints clash in battle. Following Tokisada's defeat, Ryuhou and Haruto are absorbed into Tokisada's final attack. Realizing they cannot afford to stop, Yuna and the others leave Genbu to proceed to the next temple. Scorpio House Arriving at the Scorpio temple, Yuna and the bronze saints discovered the newly christened Scorpio Sonia, who threatens to end their journey. Souma urges Kouga and Yuna to go on, claiming Sonia's life belongs to him. Sagittarius House The remaining bronze saints then proceed to the Sagittarius temple, only to discover it devoid of a guardian, finding only a cryptic message left by a man named Aiolos. Capricorn House Yuna arrives with Kouga in that house and fights against Ionia. But, Ionia controls her body to attacks Kouga, and after, uses Kouga to attack Yuna, but Kouga escape from Ionia contrller, and defeaths him. Pisces House In the Pisces House, Amor don't allows Yuna be involved in the fight, and flerts with her in all the battle, and ask to her live together him. She refuses and help Kouga to leave Darkness influence again. She allows Kouga, and Eden (then) leaves the house to fight against Amor alone with Souma, Ryuho and Haruto senseless. But, Amor defeats she easily. Mars Planet and Abzu With help of Harbinger, Genbu, Kiki and Fudou, Yuna goes with Ryuho, Haruto and Souma to the Mars Planet, where she watch all her comrades be defeateds by Abzu (in Kouga body). She with Seiya, removes Abzu from Kouga again and leave with him the task of killing Abzu. Jamir After the battle, Yuna goes to Jamir ask to Kiki fix her cloth; but, she can't use it, because she lost the desire to fight. But, after watch Laki in trouble, gets the wish to fight to saves her. Her cloth gets a new form. Ray Yuna goes help a village where Ray's brother was time-stopped by Halimede. She is the uniche that wakes up where Halimede fight against Shun. She tries fight against Halimede (because Shun can't begin a battle with no cloth), but can't defeats him. Only when Ray gives back the cloth to Shun, Shun defeats him. Ability *Like its predecessor Marin, Yuna is able to read in the stars. Cloth Main Article: Aquila Cloth Trivia *She's the first female saint who chooses not to wear a mask. Despite this open defiance of Athena's laws, Yuna is never called out on her behavior, even treated with nothing more than a question by her mentor Pavlin. *Curiously, Toei Animation has made Aquila and Orion Bronze Saints when the original series Orion and Eagle are Silver Saints. *Yuna's character was included in the group of main characters at the request of Masami Kurumada, who wanted a heroine among the protagonists. *Despite wearing the same cloth as Eagle Marin, Yuna's saint title is directly referred to as "Aquila Yuna". *In Saint Seiya: Ultimate Cosmo, Yuna's version of Poseidon's Marina Scale is the only one to differ from the normal design, making alterations to accomodate her female design. *The original design for Yuna was rejected as being "too cute", leading her to be redesigned to appear stronger. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Damsels